The Star Never Ending
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Tahukah kau, Fujioka? Bintang itu tidak akan pernah berakhir." [#AnotherForever]


**The Star Never Ending**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji (Manga: Hiro Kiyohara)**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for: #AnotherForever**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menjadi penulis terkenal."

Fujioka yang sedang menyantap menu makan malam tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau tadi yang bertanya?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku mendengarmu antusias. Biasanya kan kau tidak pedulian."

Mei mendesah sebal. Adik kembarnya itu, sepertinya senang sekali berbicara menusuk.

"Jadi itu rencanamu, Kak? Bisa kubayangkan jika kau akan mengambil jurusan Sastra Jepang nantinya."

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Itu juga bukan pilihan yang buruk, kan?" sahut Mei yang baru saja meletakkan sepiring sosis goreng di meja.

"Hm, melihat sifatmu yang begini, masuk akal saja bagiku."

"Apanya yang masuk akal?"

"Yah, kau kan orang yang pendiam, dan berteman dengan laptop atau komputer tampaknya memang cocok untukmu."

"Apa aku memang orang yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, Kak. Apalagi dengan dandananmu yang seperti hantu." Fujioka tertawa lagi.

Mei nyaris menimpuk kepala adiknya dengan sendok. "Kau sendiri? Akan mengambil jurusan apa?"

Fujioka hampir tersedak potongan sosis. "Aku? Hmm, bagaimana kalau Seni Drama?"

Mei batal melahap nasi. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kenapa sekarang kau yang tertawa? Kau sedang meledekku, kan?"

"Aku bukannya meledekmu, tapi aku tertawa karena perkiraanku selama ini benar."

"Perkiraan?"

"Iya, perkiraan. Kau memang bernafsu menjadi aktris."

Fujioka menusuk sosis dengan kesal. "Terserahmulah."

Semua pembicaraan konyol ini bermula ketika orang tua angkat Mei sedang pergi keluar kota dan akan kembali besok siang. Fujioka datang tanpa diduga, tapi kehadirannya selalu membuat Mei bahagia. Kisah saudara kembar yang aneh, demikian Mei menyebutnya.

Selesai makan malam, mereka berdua pindah ke atap, sambil membawa camilan dan dua minuman kaleng.

"Kita akan bermalam di luar sini?" tanya Mei saat melihat adiknya yang membawa selimut, bantal, serta guling.

"Ini malam yang sangat indah. Aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang sambil berbaring. Kau juga harus melihat, Kak."

Mei menggelar tikar, sementara Fujioka menaruh bantal dan selimut, tapi mereka berdua belum ingin tidur. Mengobrol sembari mengunyah camilan adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Fujioka mengambil beberapa kripik dari plastik. "Jadi, kau sudah serius ingin menjadi penulis?"

Mei yang sedang membuka tutup minuman kaleng hanya mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah."

"Hmm, apa yang akan kaulakukan jika kau sudah menjadi penulis?"

Mei menoleh. "Tentu saja aku akan terus menulis dan mempertahankannya."

"Hanya sampai di situ?"

Mei mengulum senyum. "Kau ini ternyata memang benar-benar adikku, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sendiri? Jika kau sudah menjadi aktris, apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya?"

"Kalau aku sudah menjadi aktris, aku akan..."

"Aku akan membuat impian baru, begitu kan maksudmu?" ucap Mei menyelesaikan.

Mei meletakkan minuman kaleng yang tinggal seperempat. Dia lalu berbaring dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tambahan bantal.

"Tahukah kau, Fujioka? Mimpi itu tidak pernah berakhir. Bahkan jika kau telah meraih impian itu, masih ada lagi, masih banyak lagi mimpi yang datang. Sama seperti mimpi yang muncul dalam tidur. Mimpi tidak akan selesai. Mimpi akan bersambung dan terus bersambung, hingga sampai pada mimpi yang sesungguhnya."

Desahan angin membuat Fujioka sedikit kedinginan. Dia mengikuti jejak kakaknya dengan berbaring. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi dagu, barulah dia merasa tenang.

"Coba kau lihat bintang di sana, Fujioka," Mei menunjuk pada satu titik cahaya terang di langit malam. "Sama seperti bintang yang tidak pernah berhenti bersinar, mimpi juga tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Walau bintang tadi telah memudar, akan ada bintang baru yang menggantikannya. Meski mimpi kita telah kita genggam, kita harus membuat mimpi yang baru lagi. Begitulah seterusnya. Kau harus ingat itu."

Fujioka tidak menyahut. Dia hanya memandangi bintang yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Mei. Lama sekali mereka berdua berbaring dengan tatapan kagum pada bintang yang seperti sengaja ditabur.

Ketika kantuk mulai menyerang, Fujioka bergumam, "Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

Kemudian, barulah Fujioka dapat memejamkan mata. Seulas senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya saat dia memeluk guling.[]


End file.
